Chapter 1: Let's play
by xanimosityx
Summary: My twist to the Fallen series. Stay tuned for chapter twooooo
1. Chapter 1

The taxi cab pulled in to the parking lot. I hesitated to get out of the car because I knew what was laying ahead of me. I never was a huge fan of changing schools or locations; I wasn't really the type of person to go out of my way to meet new friends. I always felt like people viewed me as a complete weirdo, and I felt like I was unworthy of their time. I grabbed my duffle bags and my two purses. The cab driver was kind enough to grab my violin and my guitar. We made our way to the front gate that read "Sword and Cross". I swallowed hard, I was definitely nervous; my hands started to get clammy.

We made our way through the doors.

"Hello dear, what is your name?" called out what I assume was the secretary.

"Hello..My name is Chasity-

"Ah, yes. I know who you are now. Welcome. I can take you to your dorm room now." She said as she was getting up. The cab driver set my stuff down next to me and nodded a goodbye to me.

"Thank you, sir." I said to him as he exited the main office. The secretary grabbed some of my bags and beckoned me to follow her. I felt better. She seemed to be a very sweet lady, I just hope everyone else here was just as nice.

"Now we have some basic rules to follow here at Sword and Cross; all of that information is in a handbook which will be in your room. If you have any further questions, don't hesitate to ask an adult. Do you know we have a dress code?"

"Yes mam." I said as I kept up behind her, my knees felt weak.

"Do you happen to have a cell phone? There is no cell phone use here at Sword and Cross."

"No, I don't have a cell phone." I felt like I was trying too hard, trying too hard to sound polite.

"Good. That makes everything simpler."

We walked in silence for a little further. I looked around and then all of a sudden I heard a dinging noise and then other students were pouring out of the other buildings.

"Just in time," she said. "classes just ended for today; just before they all come and plow us over in the dorms."

We made our way up some stairs; as we were walking my eyes met with a green eyed boy with dark, dark brown hair it was almost black. He seemed to be going in the same direction as me. We stopped at my door and the secretary started to unlock my door. His room was next to mine. I caught myself staring at him again, I think he saw me and I quickly pretended to be looking out in the distance. As soon as the secretary opened my door I rushed to get in. I was so embarrassed.

"Okay, here ya are sweetie. You have the rest of the evening to make yourself at home and arrange your things. After you are done you may walk around the park if you wish. Tomorrow there will be someone to show you around campus. Best of luck." She said with a smile as she started out of my door.

"Thank you very much." I said as I smiled back at her.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It took only about an hour to set up my room and to arrange my bathroom. I felt very depressed and alone. I couldn't figure out why though. I decided to make my way outside with my acoustic guitar and headed to the park, in hopes to maybe meet a new friend or two. The sunlight felt nice and warm on my cold almost pale as snow skin. After a while my extremely dark, thick, wavy hair started to get hot so I sat on a nearby bench and put it up in a messy bun. I decided this spot was good enough for me to start playing; there weren't very many people around. I began to play the intro to 'Californiacation'; oh how I loved that intro. I kept playing the intro until I brought up the courage to start mumbling the words to myself; hoping that no one could hear me. All of a sudden out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow coming towards me and I jumped.


	2. Chapter 2: Quiet Conversations

I could feel my face get super hot and red. It was that boy again. I couldn't help but fantasize that he was stalking me. He smiled at me and his green eyes poured into my mis-matched eyes. I had one blue eye and one green eye. Oh, I was so embarrassed. My hair usually covers my green eye or vise versa. But they were fully exposed. I'm so stupid!

"You didn't have to stop playing you know," he said with a smirk which made me blush harder.

"I'm sorry, you scared me." I said back with a stupid half smile. Hoping my face wasn't showing too terribly red at this point.

He held out his hand as he said, "my name is Cam Briel."

I took his hand. "My name is Chasity, but you can call me Chase if you like.." I said half heartedly hoping that I didn't sound like a complete idiot. I could really use some friends.

"So," he began, "you're new here or what? I saw you with the secretary lady earlier."

"Yeah, I'm new.." I said hoping he wouldn't ask any further questions.

"Where are you from if you don't mind me asking?" he asked.

Dammit.

"It's a rather complicated story you see-"

"Oh I don't mean to pry.."

"No it's fine I can tell you." No it's not fine, my story is painful. "I'm not really from around here; I live like a few hours north. I was diagnosed with BPD, and my parents disowned me. I was sent to foster care and I wasn't doing well there so here I am." That was just barely the surface.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said as he stared off in to my eyes. "Your eyes are gorgeous."

"Th-thank you." Ugh, I stuttered! I felt my eyes start to burn a little. I felt overwhelmed for some reason.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah I'm okay.."

He put his hand on my shoulder. I think he knew I was lying.

"Look, if you need anything, I'm right next door."

I smiled silently. Silence.

"It's getting dark" he began, "let me walk you to your room?"

"Sure." I said with a beaming smile.

As we made our way up to the building he put his arm around my shoulders. I caught myself smiling uncontrollably. We walked in silence the rest of the way. When we got to my door he stopped and stared at me for a split second.

"Well I hope to see you in some of my classes tomorrow. Goodnight."

I started to unlock my door, "goodnight." I gently closed my door behind me. I couldn't stop smiling. I felt fantastic. I took a quick shower then wrapped my hair up in to a towel. I packed my bags with school notebooks and sketch pad. I set my class schedule on the table by the door and turned out the lights. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.


	3. Chapter 3: Exposed

I woke up bright and early the next day. I had a lot of energy for the morning; usually I'm rather sluggish. I washed my face, and made myself look good on the first day. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, my black converse, and grey and black stripped sweater. I felt extra spunky today so I grabbed my red scarf. I made sure everything was perfect once more before I heard a loud knock on the door.

"Be right there!" I yelled as I grabbed my bag.

It was probably my tour guide. I scurried to the door and opened it. A girl with short hair stood outside my door.

"Hiiiiii! My names Arrianne!"

Oh my god, she had a lot of energy.

"Hello," I smiled, "Mines Chasity, but you can call me Chase if you like."

"Nice to meet you, I'm gonna show you around, but first let's get some breakfast, I'm starving." She said as I was stepping out.

"Hey Chasity."

It was Cam. I spun around and waved and smiled.

"Oh I see you've met Chester the Molester." Arrianne said sarcastically.

I couldn't help but laugh little. He caught up to us and he glared at Arrianne, but Arrianne just laughed at him. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"Hey Cam give her back! She's mine for now! You can terrorize her later."

"Arrianne you're scaring her." He retorted. "I want to come with you guys, besides she is MY friend."

"Well she's going to my friend too," she said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine. I'll see you later Chasity." He smiled then walked away.

As we walked she showed me the various buildings, until we made our way to the cafeteria. She soon introduced me to her other friend Luce who came here a few days earlier. She then made her way to another table where her other friends were sitting. She introduced me to Roland, Daniel, Gabbe, and Molly. Cam was also sitting there. I sat next to him.

"You look great today," he said.

"OOHH Cam has a new girlfriend!" Arrianne exploded as she stood up to make a scene.

I couldn't help but laugh. I began to play with my hair nervously. Cam just stared at Arrianne, then he looked back at me as Arrianne sat down laughing uncontrollably. Then the bell rang.

"It looks like we are going to the same class, I would really like to walk with you." He said to me as I got up.

"Sure that sounds great." I replied.

Yes! As we walked out the doors I felt his hand brush mine a few times as if he was asking me to hold my hand but I was too shy to just take his hand..

We walked in to my math class and I greeted the teacher.

"take any seat you like Chasity." She said to me.

Of course I sat in a row next to Cam. He smiled at me and I smiled back but then looked away quickly because I felt shy all of a sudden. I felt like everyone was staring at me now. I was the new girl. I was suddenly the outcast. I wish Arrianne was here to break the silence.

Half way through the class I felt suddenly shaky and weak. My hands were trembling and sweating. I breathed deeply trying to calm my over active nerves. I felt Cam staring at me, he had a concerned look on his face. No. I don't need the meds anymore. I swear, I'm normal I thought to myself.

After what felt like an eternity the bell rang. I shot up from my seat and rushed towards the door. Cam grabbed my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he brushed the back of his hand on my cheek.

He was really close and it made me rather nervous. I felt so ugly next to him. He was so gorgeous.

"Yeah I'll be okay.." I said shakily.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I'm not in your next class but I'll see you at lunch. We can sit outside and talk in private."

I smiled at him. I was thankful.

My next class dragged on forever. Lunch couldn't get here quick enough


End file.
